1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus and a photoelectric conversion system in which each pixel includes an analog-to-digital conversion unit that converts an analog signal into a digital signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-203736, a photoelectric conversion apparatus is known in which pixel signals to be output from a plurality of pixels are subjected to analog-to-digital conversion in the plurality of pixels. A signal output from each pixel is a digital signal, and may be repeatedly output nondestructively.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-296364, a photoelectric conversion apparatus is disclosed in which pixels are arranged in a matrix and different bias voltages are supplied to at least signal lines, to each of which pixels in each column output signals, in adjacent columns.